Overview
Completely Anonymous Purchasing
Definition
Completely Anonymous Purchasing (CAP) is the ability to purchase physical goods via the Internet or other electronic means without the buyer revealing any personal information to the seller.
Problem
Systems currently exist that permit individuals to communicate anonymously with others via the Internet. These systems also permit buyers to purchase digital goods anonymously, since digital goods can be delivered via the same communication channels. When dealing with physical goods, however, the seller must be able to deliver the goods to the buyer through other channels, such as commercial shipping companies, which require personal information such as the name and address of the recipient. Existing systems such as drop boxes and intermediaries provide partial anonymity by allowing a buyer to have the goods shipped to an intermediary who then forwards the goods to the buyer. However, these systems greatly increase the cost of transport in terms of delivery time, expense, the ability to track packages, risk of loss, security, and convenience.
Thus, the central problem we solve is “providing Completely Anonymous Purchasing using the existing transport infrastructure with no additional costs.”
Current Practices
Most physical goods are shipped by commercial carriers such as government run Postal Services, package delivery services such as United Parcel Service and Federal Express, and trucking companies such as Allied Transport, and many others. Regardless of carrier, the remote purchase of physical goods typically involves the following steps:    1. Buyer provides Seller with the buyer's name and address.    2. Seller enters this information and attaches it to the order information.    3. Seller selects carrier (possibly by asking user to select from a small collection of carriers).    4. Seller prepares printed shipping instructions in a form appropriate for the selected carrier.    5. Carrier takes possession of the goods and brings them to a local collection center.    6. Carrier attaches its own labels or codes to the package to help direct the package through the carrier's system.    7. Carrier delivers the package to the buyer's address.
The problem areas are steps 1, 2, and 4. Our solution solves these problems, taking advantage of step 6.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art systems have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a system that allows completely anonymous purchasing on a global computer network like the Internet.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system that allows completely anonymous purchasing of services on a global computer network like the Internet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system that allows completely anonymous purchasing of goods on a global computer network like the Internet.
It is another object of the invention is to provide which allows completely anonymous purchasing on a global computer network like the Internet while providing customer information to the vendor sufficient to customize the sales transaction for the customer.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, which will appear as the description proceeds, the invention resides in the combination and arrangement of steps and the details of the process hereinafter described and claimed, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.